Yushu
Yushu (ユーシュ Yūshu) is a character in a future ARC-V sequel fanfiction. He is the Ritual Dimensional counterpart of . Defending the weak from Composition Dimension forces that go too far, he seeks aid in putting the battles to an end. Appearance Much like the rest of his counterparts, Yushu has the same facial features as Yuya Sakaki, but has no other similarities. Like all of them, his hair is multi-colored and spiky, having teal as the main color with a cerulean fringe, the teal spikes resembling wings coming from the back of his head. Yushu's eyes are gold. Yushu's outfit is mainly covered by robes similar to appearance to that of an assassin, with the underlying robe that makes his sleeves being a sky blue color, the sleeves being somewhat poofy with green cuffs. Overtop this robe is a navy blue sleeveless robe that comes down to behind his knees in the back (to right above the knees in the front) with a hood, four vertical white stripes down the front, and three smaller white stripes on the right shoulder, the left shoulder being covered by a brown shoulder pad with a strap that goes across his chest. Yushu also has a viridian-colored sash tied around his waist. The only visible part of his outfit, the pants, are a periwinkle color with navy blue boots. Personality Yushu, similar to Yuto, is willing to do whatever he can to protect people and keep them out of danger. Unlike Yuto, however, Yushu is not cold and stoic, treating any instance of cruelty he hears with a measure of urgency and willing to speak out loud to rally people to his cause. Because of this, Yushu is considered charismatic to the people of the Ritual Dimension, and many of them listen to him. It's strongly suggested that Yushu sees himself as somewhat of the hero of his Dimension, being the one who stands against the Composition Dimension's measures. However, he's not reckless enough to lose sight of the situation and possesses a good deal of common sense, often stopping to assess a situation and not pick unnecessary fights. He often acts as sort of a caretaker to Rydia as well as a friend, attempting to keep her out of danger and exploiting her naivete to make her feel safe, unwilling to let her see what he's truly doing. Biography Coming soon... Abilities Like the other Dimension Dragon holders, Yushu can enter Berserk Mode when sufficiently provoked; when he does, his eyes glow orange. He is also capable of making damage in Duels real and seal people in cards. Trivia * Yushu's hairstyle was actually colored incorrectly by XBrain; the initial idea was to have cerulean spikes that resembled wings. However, Taylor Gorrell liked how Yushu's hair turned out when it was complete, so that design became his official design. Deck Yushu plays a "Noble Maverick" Deck. He often makes minimalistic plays, usually only one card per turn, to avoid unnecessary risks while maintaining hand advantage. When the time is right, Yushu unleashes his Ritual Monsters by Tributing entirely from the hand. His Deck is aided by the Dimension Dragon of the Ritual Dimension, "Night Glow Ritual Dragon". Category:Characters